


Soulmates Through Time

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Everyone is born with the first thing their Soulmate would say to them on their arm.Severus hates his and well Hermione isn't sure what to think.





	Soulmates Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven June Roll a Drabble which had the theme: TimeTravel/Marauder's Era 
> 
> I was given Severus Snape and Soulmates

31 Jan 1991  
Hermione stared at the words etched into her skin, the small phrase that had both confused and intrigued her since she first registered it at five years old. She wondered what her matching words would be, after all, how does one respond to such a statement. 

22 Dec 1969  
Severus glared at the words that had been haunting him as long as he could remember; what kind of words were these to have a Soulmate utter on first greeting. Pulling down his sleeve he covered the offending question. He didn’t need a reminder that he would never have any true friends.

12th Sept 1991  
How could that man be her Soulmate? Hermione cried into her pillow. How could that horrible man be her Soulmate? He was biased, unfair and cruel. The tattoo etched into her skin since birth had no context and she had been completely unprepared for such a question to be directed her way during a potions lesson in first year at this beautiful school.

1st July 1978   
Severus sighed as he sipped his whiskey. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and was celebrating alone in a dingy pub in Muggle London. His father had got himself killed in a car crash in the early hours of New Years Day; he had killed two other people that night a 3-year-old Muggle girl and the girl’s mother who had been in her mid-twenties. His mother had died at some point before Christmas of 1976, his father had killed her. Severus knew that much but there hadn’t been any evidence against the man and so his abusive father had gotten off scot-free.   
A shadow fell over him, and he glanced up and his eyes met a pair of beautiful brown eyes.  
“Celebrating alone?” the owner of the eyes asked and Severus felt his heart stop. How did he respond, this woman before him could possibly be his Soulmate and he really didn’t want to say the wrong thing.  
“Can I join you?” Severus cursed under his breath as the woman questioned him again, he had missed his chance, but still, he wasn’t going to complain about the pretty company.   
“I’m Hermione,” she stated, “And you are?”  
“Severus,” he responded despondently, there was no way his name would be tattooed on her arm that would have been too easy.   
“Nice to meet you again Severus,” Hermione grinned at him.


End file.
